


How am i going to get myself back home?

by Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cancer, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily/pseuds/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds out he has cancer and the person he least expects is there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The question is whether you would like to see more?

“Stiles why are you in the woods by yourself?” A voice creeped out of no where and asked. Stiles was stood on the edge of the woods, eyes captivating by the body of water in front of him and how the moonlight shone off of it. Stiles shrugged not looking back at the person behind him. “Stiles?”

 

“I expected this...slight...I mean I wished it wouldn’t happen but it did and now I don’t know what to do, I haven't told anyone because what am I meant to say? I don't want to hurt anyone, things are already messed up but they are getting back on track,Scott's doing well in school he is back with Allison, Dad's happy I don’t have to lie to him any more and is able to protect the town more, Derek's back from his vacation and hasn't dated a psychopath yet. And you...your scheming but you haven't done anything bad yet” Stiles' eyebrows furrowed in frustration as Peter stood next to him his head turned in confusion like a puppy, he sniffed the air.

 

“Stiles, why do you smell different?” His tone sounded genuinely concerned.

 

“I've got cancer.” His throat seized up when he said it and he began to fell to the muddy ground but Peter caught him and brought him into a hug so the shaking boy could cry into his shoulder. “I'm seventeen years old and I’ve got cancer, the same cancer that killed my mother”  


	2. Chapter 2

The older man's eye's widened at the news, slightly unsure of why he was the first person to be told but that meant something to him, he would look after the kid. It was by coincidence he found the boy, he was wondering in the woods after had been at the nemeton again he smelt the sassy young boy.

 

“Do you want the bite? It will save you...if it doesn’t kill you,and you wont have to go through any of this. You know you will be a good wolf.” He knew the boy would say no and when he was met with silence he carried on talking. 

 

“Normal wolves never abandon an injured member of the pack. They care for it. They bring it food from a kill and they regurgitate it into the mouth of the injured wolf. They even give it physical and emotional comfort by intensely grooming it. In a way, they can do more than just ease pain. They can be instrumental in healing their own. I'm going to be here for you. Whether you want me here or not. Come on let's get you home.” Stiles shook his head and Peter glared at him confused again by the boy''s actions. 

 

“Not home, I can't see my dad , not like this not now.” The boy whimpered. Peter understood slightly and picked the boy up into his arms making sure his arms were wrapped around his neck before he ran at werewolf speed to his apartment. It wasn't like Stiles to not put up a fight near Peter but this wasn’t Stiles,not any more, not for now. 

 

Peter let the teenage boy sleep in his double bed whilst he slept on his sofa which was uncomfortable considering he was bit big for it yet he didn’t care. 

 

He was awoken at 5 am in the morning to the sound of Stiles throwing up his guts and tears pouring down his face before he leant against the glass shower door ,his arms wrapped around his stomach as he cried so much he shook and noise was not coming out of his mouth any more. Peter let out a breathe he didn’t know he was holding as he cradled the boy and brought him back to the double bed, grabbing a bin for him to throw up before he climbed in next to the younger who was shocked but feeling to ill to protest. They lay on their right side as Peter stuck a hand up Stiles' shirt sucking away the pain and sickness, the kid snuggled up to the warmth that radiated off the werewolf. 

 

“It's going to be okay” He whispered as he placed a kiss on his forehead. 


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles was meant to be at school but the amount he cared about that at the moment was very minuscule.

 

“Don’t tell any one, please?” Stiles pleaded as he stretched, every bone in his body hurt. 

 

“What? That we spooned?” Peter looked at Stiles like he was speaking another language. Stiles rolled his eyes at the older man . Peter's hand was still up his shirt but this time Stiles was facing him so it was resting on the small of his back not his abdomen. 

 

“No dipstick, that I have cancer” 

 

“Not my place to tell, honey.” Stiles looked around the room for another human being or animal or mythical creature that Peter was addressing but apparently he was calling Stiles honey. The boy blinked at him in confusion and Peter was loving it. He ran his thumb over Stiles bottom lip dragging in down his chin, his wolf twitch at the boy's sharp intake of breath. Peter smiled sat him, not a cocky smirk that is permanently on his face but an actual genuine caring smile. “So little one , who are you going to tell? You need to tell your father, no argument there,would you like me there?” 

 

“Um Scott I have to tell even as much as I don’t want to, he needs to know but other than that no one.” The older man’s eyebrows were in his hairline , the boy was strong he didn’t think he would be that independent in a time like this. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Stiles ,I don’t understand nor approve, why is he here?” The Sheriff hated Peter, werewolf or not the man had broke the law and deserved to be in prison but he had avoided the man with ease until now,Stiles' weird actions were the only reason he hadn’t arrested Peter yet. 

 

“He is here as moral support and I know 'how is he moral support?', I never expected it either.” Stiles began not noticing yet that Peter seemed to be standing very close and making sure at any point their skin was touching ,whether it be their shoulders like now or his hand up Stiles' shirt, he was there sucking away the pain. Stiles took a deep breathe and scrunched his eyes shut, it it wasn’t hell enough already , it would be after this conversation. “ Dad, I have cancer” You could pinpoint the exact moment the Sheriff's heart broke. It scaled from 'are you joking?' to anger to 'This isn't funny' and finished with 'oh god' and inconsolable tears forming in his eyes. Stiles ran to hug his dad who was sat in the chair in front of him, he didn’t want to let him go. 

 

“Say something, please dad,daddy,please.” The boy was beginning to panic, Peter could hear his heart and lungs speeding up in pace, he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, pulling him back against him to hug him giving his father space to comprehend what was said. 

  
“How long have you known?” The Sheriff asked , his voice hitching as he asked. 

 

“A couple of days ” Stiles mumbled unable to look his father in the eyes.

 

“You waited a couple of days to tell me?!” Stiles could tell the man was hurt as he screamed at him. Peter's hug on him tightened ,protecting the boy. 

 

“I couldn't , I didn’t want it to be true” Stiles snuggled back against the strong protective arms. 

 

“So why does he know before me?” Peter could smell the anger pouring off of the man in front of him, it probably killed him inside that a sociopath knew before he did. “Are you with him?” 

 

Stiles shook his head violently,his face wet with tears. “It just happened, he saw me after the appointment and put it together.” 

 

“I'm going to go see Melissa.” 

 

“No don't Scott doesn't know yet” 

 

“So we will tell them together.”


	5. Chapter 5

Scott had ran out of the room,to his bedroom ,slamming the door hard enough it broke before an angry howl filled the street. Stiles went to run after him but a hand gripped on his shoulder stopped him. Peter left the boy with two upset parents whilst he followed after his creation. 

 

“Scott” Peter growled viscously as he pinned the True Alpha against the wall. “This isn't about you, I get that you are best friends since you were young , but Stiles is going through this not you. Don’t make him regret telling you. Be there for him, and he will be there for you.” That was the last thing he said before he climbed out the window and left, leaving the 'family' to deal with the news. They needed to be alone, he shouldn't be there , he was the last person any one would think to be caring. And Melissa still had not forgave him which he understood. 

 

When Stiles and his dad had finished crying, Melissa and the Sheriff went upstairs to her room probably to talk about 'grown up things' ,Stiles was meant to stay with Scott but the boy kept looking at him like he was going to break. So Stiles left, after much argument, he went for a walk and ended up at the cemetery in front of his mom's grave. He just stood there until a body appeared behind him. 

 

“Strange how we both end up here...I'll leave” Peter sighed he sounded exhausted. 

 

“Stay. Please.” Stiles whimpered , Peter stood next to him , shoulder to shoulder , he jumped slightly when the boy grasped his hand tightly entwining their fingers. Neither of them said anything whilst Stiles stared at his mothers grace , his head leaning on Peter's shoulder. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably going to do 2 chapters a day depending on how i feel.

“I'm going to school tomorrow...will you help me shave my head again? Chemo starts soon” Stiles asked with puppy dog eyes, he grew his hair out because he had began to get over his mother's death, he didn’t need to shave it any more in memory of her because she was in his heart and he got that now. He understood that now. 

 

But he didn't want the pain of having to lose his hair like he had to watch his mom lose her gorgeous locks.   
  
The boy ran his fingers through his long hair for one last time, sighing to himself.

 

Peter was sat on his bed, crossed legged , his laptop resting on his knee wondering why the kid thought he would be good with an electric razor. He was in the boy's room because it had been a week since he had told him and Peter said he would be there for him, so he was. Nearly everyday. And Stiles had gotten use to it. Yet it was still weird to see his bare feet, the man didn’t seem to wear socks. 

 

His dad hadn't , neither had Melissa or Scott but they didn’t get a say in it. 

 

Stiles sat in the bathroom on a stool a towel wrapped around his bare shoulders as the electric razor buzzed in his ears, Peter was apparently alright with cutting hair. 

 

The older wolf even stayed whilst Stiles had a shower, he was just going to sit there and wait but he changed his mind and wondered around the house and made the boy dinner that consisted of chicken nuggets and curly fries with different spices that he added. 

 

“You made me food?” Stiles choked on his own shock at a plate of food sitting at his desk. 

 

“It's not that hard, eat up” Peter chuckled at him before he made himself at home again on the boy's single bed, this time he went under the covers and shut his eyes, concentrating on Stiles' breathing and heart beat. He was startled a bit when the bed dipped, his eyes drifted open to see Stiles straddling him ,face inches away from his staring into his bright blue eyes. Peter's eyebrows asked 'yes?' as the younger boy sat on his lap. He looked to be contemplating things and Peter was very interested in how the boy's brain worked, the way the cogs turned. Stiles licked his lips and the wolf couldn’t help much watch the movement intently. 

 

And then Stiles' soft plump lips were on his. And Peter couldn’t help but kiss back, it started off pure and simple yet soon turned animalistic , Peter ran his hands over Stiles short hair pulling the boy closer to him. Peter nibbled at the boy's bottom lip before he sucked on it. Stiles pulled away breathless and his lips swollen and red, his eyes filled with lust before he slipped under the duvet still lay on the older man cuddling to his chest, hands up the man's v neck. 

 

“Is there a reason you just kissed me?” 

 

“This is my third kiss and the first one the girl who kissed me died , second one was with a girl I pined over for years and she senses dead people ,even you got to kiss her before me, now I'm the one that's going to die, and you already died. Kiss of death it seems” Stiles mumbled against him before Peter titled his head to look into his eyes. He pressed their lips together again. Then whispered with confidence as they snuggled against each other. 

 

“You are not going to die. I promise you” 


	7. Chapter 7

The Sheriff wasn’t happy about his son sleeping on a man twice his age but he looked peaceful for the first time in a week. And it reminded him of the age difference between him and Claudia, it wasn't 17 years , it was only five but it was still an age difference. 

 

Honestly Peter wasn't happy that he had a minor lay on him with one hand up his shirt and the other slyly groping his ass, a minor that he had enjoyed kissing,a minor he had stopped his evil plans for to look after. Yet at the same time he felt at home. A feeling he had not had since before the fire , which even then was a feeling he didn’t get often . He was a destroyer, he destroyed everything he touched whether it was purposely or not and it was strange that his touch with Stiles was helping him not hindering him. 

 

The boy snuggled into the radiating warmth off of the wolf. 

 

“Stiles,son, are you feeling up to going to school?” The sheriff asks timidly not wanting to push the boy, it still didn’t feel real. Stiles nodded against Peter's chest, who was awkward with the boy's father staring at him in this position (the boy's hands all over his body). Stiles crawled into a sitting position still straddling the man below him hands on his chest, Peter would be smug about it if the boy's father was not looking at him like he was going to skin him. “Next time we have a guest , could I be notified , please?” He asked passive aggressively, his son response was just a nod , before the sheriff left. 

 

“Morning.” Stiles yawned, shifting a little to sit more comfortably. Peter grabbed the boy's hips and picked him up off of him. 

 

“You need to get ready.” 

 

Truthfully, the boy was afraid to go to school, the teachers would treat him differently, Scott would probably break down letting everyone else know and he was actually uncomfortable of the thought that he wouldn’t be with Peter ,who had been his safety blanket the past week. Stiles gulped and looked like a deer in headlights. 

 

“Stiles, this is the least you have to worry about. Everything will be fine, you are dealing with a lot more than those teenage brats. You can do this” Peter assured as he dragged the boy gently to the bathroom. “I'll see you after school” He placed a chaste kiss on Stiles' lips leaving him speechless before he left through the window only to be stopped by the Sheriff who was cleaning out his cruiser. 

 

“If you are going to be staying ,and I can't stop him from letting you, you are going to use the door. Know that if you hurt him I will tear your skin off of your bones and castrate you.” 

 

Peter knew he meant every single word.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a thought at one point whilst writing this , and i was going to make Peter go and find a magic cure for cancer. But then it made me think , magic per se isnt real and it wont cure people of cancer. So i decided that nope he will recover normally through medication and operations because people do that ever day. 
> 
> I actually cried when i wrote this btb , its not even that sad!

Stiles was exhausted, the day seemed to be one of the longest ever and tomorrow he would start chemotherapy. Scott wouldn’t stop hugging him and kept scrunching up his nose because he didn’t like the way he smelt. His teachers looked at him like he was a baby and kept saying things like 'if you don't feel up to it' , even Harris looked guilty. Coach wouldn’t let him do any exercise which he was vaguely happy about because he was nearly collapsing from tiredness. 

 

Scott had told everyone, much to Stiles' argument. Sympathy is nice but at the same time it makes you want to punch people in the throat due to the fact it makes you seem weak. 

 

Everyone gave Stiles the strangest of looks when he noticed Peter and ran to hug him, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist as Peter leant against Stiles' jeep. Even Peter was shocked. 

 

“I missed you, you don't treat me like I’m made of paper.” Stiles mumbled against the man. Nearly everyone was looking at them both considering the age difference was noticeable. The pack on the other hand were slightly disgusted, they didn’t trust him. Peter overheard one girl whisper 'Stiles can get that? Wow ,lucky' which made the wolf chuckled but not long after words he was growling,practically vibrating . A young jock commented on the position. 

“ God he is a whore with his sugar daddy.” Peter was ready to pounce on the jock and rip his throat out but Stiles gripped his hands and pushed him into the jeep's front seat, him climbing into the passenger seat. 

 

 

“Take me to the beach, ignore these assholes” Stiles demanded with a smile. Stiles hadn’t been to a beach for years due to his dad working all the time and the supernatural disasters. Peter rolled his eyes at the boy and started the car. How was it he cared enough for the boy that he would act like he is dating him even though he isn't? He couldn't be falling for him, he wasn’t allowed. 

 

It wasn't that long of a drive but the boy had fallen asleep, he looked so peaceful. He couldn’t lose this kid. 

 

As soon as they got to the beach ,Stiles galloped out of the jeep to the drivers side, dragging Peter with him towards the water. No one else was around as the weather wasn’t that warm. He slipped off his shoes and socks leaving them on the sand as he skipped over-dramatically through the shallow bit of the water. The wolf couldn’t help but laugh loudly at the boy who then decided to splash water at him. 

 

Peter looked incredibly offended that Stiles had gotten his 'cashmere' (it may not be cashmere) sweater vest wet. Pretentious dick. The wolf pounced on the boy, fireman lifting him over his shoulder before he pranced deeper into the sea, Stiles struggling and laughing on his back. There was a high pitched yelp that nearly reached sonar when Peter dropped the boy into the water that went up to his abdomen. The older Hale was not planning to be pulled under as well, toppling onto the slightly smaller boy. They both gasped for air before Peter pulled him into an embrace and they burst out laughing. 

 

Stiles looked at the man in awe, he had never seen the zombie wolf laugh, genuinely happy. He had been coy,cocky and evil but never cheerful. He wanted to see it more often. He gripped the older man's face with a quite tight strength before he crushed there lips together. His mouth tasted of salt and peanut butter cups. Peter's hands drifted to the boy's ass gripping as he positioned him to wrap his legs around him. He didn’t want to let him go.

 

He didn’t want to lose him. 

 

He couldn’t lose him. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally forgot about this yesterday so i shall to write more today, i cant promise anything though

Underneath his skin there is a human. Buried deep beneath. 

 

Trapped in a burnt-out prison. 

 

 

Stiles was sat in the some what uncomfortable chair with the needle stuck in his wrist, their were three other men in the room , all of them over forty. It put things into perspective. He'd been having chemotherapy for two weeks now and every time Peter was the one who picked him up to take him home. The first day of chemotherapy was very upsetting,he was imagining poison running through his veins and body, the throwing up and burning and pain as the chemo went through him. It was nothing like what he expected. And Peter was there to hold him the whole time.  


“How come we have never met Peter?” One man asked Stiles as he smoked a cigarette. Stiles went to tell him that he probably shouldn’t do that but the man glared at him before he could.   
  


“Yeah what the fuck?” The oldest man bellowed, Stiles flinched at the unexpected swearing.   
  


“He isn't my boyfriend” But then again if he wasn’t his boyfriend what the hell was he? They hadn’t done the deed yet they had kissed a hell of a lot and Peter was always there for him, cuddled with him when he needed comforting, hand his held in public and wasn't ashamed of it but the biggest thing he did was take away his pain and distract him from the troubles. His father still didn’t approve but he didn’t say or do anything because Stiles was happy. Or at least as happy as he could be. Stiles had spoke about Peter a few times because they asked.

 

What were they? What did he want them to be?

 

Stiles could taste the metallic taste in his mouth again. He began texting Peter.

 

**Stud muffin: I'm bored, entertain me.**

 

**Big Bad Wolf: Would you like me to come suck something out of you?;)**

 

**Stud muffin: Sure. :P**

 

It was less than ten minutes and Peter was stood in the doorway, with a sour look on his face.

 

“What's the matter sourpuss?” Stiles chirped. Peter shook his head not wanting to make the boy feel responsible for his discomfort. The smell of the chemo was disgusting and very pungent but he would do anything for the boy even if it meant sitting in a room full of it. At least it wasn’t wolfsbane.

 

“Is this the lovely Peter?” One of the men asked.

 

“Well I wouldn’t use lovely to describe him” Stiles chuckled even more when Peter growled at him quietly. Peter knelt in front of the boy, taking grip of the hand that didn’t have the drip in, slowly sucking away some of the pain. He sat there for twenty minutes before the boy forced him to sit on the recliner chair so he could sit on his lap, Peter never let go of his hand. He rested his chin on Stiles' head as the boy snuggled into his neck where he fell asleep. The wolf concentrated on the boy's breathing throughout the three hour session.

 

“Don't hurt him.” The oldest man snapped at Peter. “He speaks dearly of you,and you seemed to care for him. So don't hurt the poor boy.”

 

“I won't , never again” Peter replied as he kissed Stiles' head.  


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck this chapter! i could of written more but i think i may have had to tear my heart out.

“Stiles , are you son? Stiles, speak to me” The Sheriff asked in a panicking tone, as he found his son in the bathroom, arms hugging the toilet and 4 o'clock in the morning. He had tears running down his face, as the bile kept coming up in a continuous motion. The Sheriff could feel his stomach turning as he remember going through this with Claudia, you could see the anger bubbling within him. He ran down stairs, warming up a hot water bottle and grabbing a bowl for the boy to throw up in as well as some tablets he was prescribed. He picked up his son, carrying him like he use to when he was a kid, Stiles had always been lanky and thin but you could see his ribs more than usual and the Sheriff was worried, so god damn worried. He tucked his son in ,leaving things easy to reach ,so Stiles didn’t have to move much, even put a straw into his glass of water so he didn’t have to lift it. He hugged Stiles tightly whispering his love for him before he kissed him good night walking back into the bathroom to clean up. He muffled his crying with his fist before in anger he punched the mirror ,smashing it into a million pieces, shards getting stuck in his hand as blood dripped onto the porcelain sink. Straight away he rang Melissa , apologizing 500 times for calling so late, even though she didn’t mind, she was over in minutes to comfort the man whom she had fell for and to clean his wounds.

 

Stiles awoke with Peter in his bed, holding him tighter than usual. He was mumbling to himself.

 

“Why can't Scott just bite him? I can't lose him, his father especially can't. It will fix everything, why won't he take it?”

 

“Uncle Kracker” Peter looked at him like 'what the fuck?!” ,Stiles shrugged his eyes screaming 'what you were crazy its a good nickname'. “ I'm not accepting the bite because everyone who doesn't have the supernatural has to fight it, I want to fight it”

 

“Stiles , you aren't weak if you accept the bite. It's a gift”

 

“No! Okay, just stop , I don’t want it” The boy screamed ,choking afterwards. Peter rubbed the boy's back immediately shutting up.

 

“Please, if we run out of time...promise me you will accept the bite, for you father. He won't be able to cope without you.” And neither will Peter. He would turn back to being a psychopath without his anchor.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'm totally going to stab myself in the throat with a dull knife, enjoy i know i didnt.

“Stiles , I’m quitting my job.” 

 

“What?! No the fuck you are not” Stiles bellowed at his father. “No, no! You love that job and you are the best at it.”

 

“Yes but I love you more and you need someone to take care of you.” 

 

“I've got Peter. And Scott and all my friends. Dad, you are not quitting” Stiles was determined, he got his dad fired once , he wasn’t going to be the reason for him quitting. 

 

“I'll move in” Peter inputted from his seat on Stiles' bed. He got a glare from the Sheriff. “You have a spare room , I don't work, you've already threatened me and now that you know about werewolves I’m hundred percent certain you know just as much as Stiles and no just how to kill me. But that won't be needed, I want your son alive nearly as much as you do.” 

 

Stiles grinned at his father because he knew he wouldn't be able to come up with a good counter argument. 

 

“Fine , but I am doing less hours.” 

 

“That is perfectly fine by me” Stiles smiled and hugged his dad before he went back to doing his school work which he did at home now whenever he felt to ill to go in, the teachers would send him via email and Peter would help him do it. Slyly giving him the answers. 

 

Yet the happiness didn’t last long. 

 

The day Stiles went back to school, he didn’t feel 100% but he wanted to try. After his second lesson when he was walking in the hall with Scott, he felt something coming up his throat. He rubbed his nose and blood was coming out. Scott was talking to him but he couldn't hear anything , it was all muffled. Suddenly the thing coming up his throat came out in a continuous motion , he looked at his feet where he had threw up, it was red. Blood. Everything went blurry and was spinning, the next thing he knew he was on the floor his eyes fluttering open and close ,only able to hear his name and someone shouting call 911 , Scott was hovering over him and then it was dark. 

 

“Melissa just tell me he is going to be okay” The Sheriff begged her as his son was lay in a hospital bed, Scott not letting go of his hand whilst the boy hadn't woke up fully yet. 

 

“I'm Sorry, Lyle, I'm so sorry” Melissa sniffed ,unable to control her emotions for the kid she thought of as her own. 

 

“Please don't tell me that” He cried as he leant against the wall,slowly sliding down it, Melissa embraced him as he shook with tears. “How could you do this to me?” He wasn’t addressing Melissa, he wasn’t even addressing anyone in the hospital. He was questioning God. 

 

When Stiles finally awoke , the sun had set and visiting hours had ended. His father was staying with Melissa and Scott otherwise he would drink. Yet Peter lay on his side on the bed with Stiles their fingers entangled, caressing the boy's face with his other hand . 

 

“Please take the bite, please. Stiles , I don’t think you understand how much I care for you, I didn’t even figure it out for awhile but I can't lose you, you may not feel the same way I do about you but for your father, you can't put him through this. Everyone else has someone, Scott has his mother and Allison, your friends have each other but your dad doesn’t have anyone.” Peter whimpered, scenting the boy's neck. 

 

“That's a lie, he has Melissa. They love each other and they deserve to be together” Stiles yawned. 

 

“Fine! I'm selfish, it's not really much of a stretch of imagination that I am selfish. Stay for me. You are my anchor. You would be a perfect wolf” 

 

Stiles' lips met the older man's in a pure loving kiss before he listened to the wolf's heartbeat.

 

“There is no shame in dying.” He whispered and Peter clenched his eyes shut pulling the boy tightly against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sidenote: would it be unbelieveable if they had sex, obviously not unbelievable them having sex but like in the story would it ruin the flow or would you guys like to see it? 
> 
> Feedback needed.
> 
> FYI there shall be one more update tonight that it hopefully a bit more cheerful. And then more tomorrow,but i'm going to see Percy Jackson tomorrow soooo less updates


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a very good chapter and pretty short but i wasnt sure where to go with it , but we needed a happier bit after the last chapter

Stiles was awoken by a satin like voice singing whilst an acoustic guitar played. 

 

_Everybody hates you_ _  
_ _Everybody wishes that you were dead_ _  
_ _Cos Peter you suck_ _  
_ _Peter you suck_ _  
_ _Peter your music is Fucking terrible_ _  
_ _Peter you suck_ _  
_ _Peter you suck_ _  
_ _Peter you don't do anything of value_ _  
_ _Peter you suck_ _  
_ _Write some music but instead you sit and write these bullshit songs_ _  
_ _It's so self loathing go see a psychiatrist_ _  
_ _I hate the psychiatrist_ _  
_ _Well go see one anyway_ _  
_ _I don't like the psychiatrist_ _  
_ _You need to go see one_ _  
_ _See a psychiatrist_ _  
_ _I'm not going_   
  


“Dude, is there a reason you just sang a song from Forgetting Sarah Marshall?” Stiles giggled with one eyebrow in his hairline. “ And I don't hate you” 

 

“I was trying to cheer you up, maybe this song will be better” Peter chuckled as he began playing a different tune and put more effort into singing.

 

 _I look at your smiling face._  
You're so weak and yet you have such strength.  
You take a glance around this place.  
And you make the best of everything.  
  
You give me hope in-spite of everything.  
You show me love even with so much pain. So I'll take this life and live like I was given another try.  
Mmm  
  
We laugh, we cry.  
Sometimes we're broken and we don't know why.  
And I'm tired and I lose my way. You help me find faith, oh.  


 

Stiles may have been mistaken but he thought he heard Peter's voice choke up in the middle of singing it. 

 

“Peter where did you get the guitar?” Stiles chuckled. 

 

“I found it in the kids ward” Stiles eyes widened. 

 

“You can't just go to the kid's ward!” 

 

“I sang to them too...” Stiles wasn’t sure if that made it better or not but it was hell of a cute, he couldn’t help but accept it. He gestured for the wolf to come closer, he placed the guitar down gently climbing onto the bed next to Stiles , who climbed on his lap straddling his hips. 

 

“Thank you” Stiles grinned and kissed Peter's lips like a dipping bird enunciating each kiss with a word. I .Love. You. _  
_

“I love you too” Peter whispered against the boy's lips. Who knew he could feel love again? Not since his family.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG a wild fluff appeared!

“Did you know there are like 28 million cancer survivors a year?” Stiles inputted as he sat in between Peter's legs watching a television series on Peter's 'is that a book?' laptop. It was a comedy, because they really needed that right now as they lay on the hospital bed. Castle can never fail to make you laugh because hello Nathan Fillion is a god. Stiles had a bowl of popcorn by his side that he was slowly eating, he wanting to scarf it down but honestly he was struggling to keep it in his stomach. He hadn't coughed up blood now for three days yet they still weren't releasing him which was worrying. 

 

The boy sucked on his fingers getting rid of the stickiness when a hand grasped his wrist pulling his fingers towards the others mouth, to then slowly wrap his lips around them and suck and nibble at them. It was genuinely turning him on. He was a virgin teenage boy ,what did you expect? Peter was hot as dicks...dicks averagely weren't that attractive he needed to word things better. Peter Hale was figuratively the best looking uncle in the universe, whether it be his amazing ass to his electric blue eyes or his tight body for his age, he was gorgeous. He looked even better when he smiled a genuine smile, he got little crinkles by his eyes and small adorable dimples in his cheeks and it just made Stiles want to grab his face and kiss him. 

 

“Eww” A voice from the hallway squeaked. Scott. He wasn't happy about Peter at all but he had to live with it because he was making Stiles stronger. “Ooo Castle.” 

 

“This is espionage.” Stiles giggled. 

 

“More likesexpionage” Scott replied with a loud laugh. Peter laughed softly at their friendship. He knew if asked Scott would bite Stiles, with or without his permission. Scott didn’t like not getting the choice and hated Peter for it everyday , which Peter understood but thought was stupid he never got a choice in the matter of being a werewolf. It was a gift. But the younger boy could not lose his best friend and brother, he wouldn’t. And Peter could rely on that to save Stiles. If needed. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Talk of sexual things, not really that graphic, just thought i'd say  
> also fluff. I said it would come back .

“Peter I don't need a massage, it's nice to be home, I just wanna sleep” Stiles whined as Peter filled him on to his stomach , pulling his shirt off of him. 

 

“A massage will help you sleep better.” Peter grumbled as he searched in Stiles' bed side draw.

 

“Don't look in there!” Stiles protested , but he couldn’t get up because he had Peter straddling his backside , he was vaguely heavy (from muscles). Peter chuckled as he threw a coconut cream onto the bed to use as massage lotion but he didn’t stop looking there, he emptied out the box of condoms looking at all the flavours. Cherry, licorice,bacon(?) ,chocolate and whiskey. And ones with slogans on such as 'is it me you are looking for' and a picture of Stevie Wonder to the blue packet one with 'it isn't going to lick itself'. There was also flavoured lube and warming lube ,anal lube plus tingling lube. It didn’t stop there. Forget the handcuffs above his bed, inside the draw there was gags, a vibrator and kegel balls and a cock ring. 

 

“Wow... You must have some fun alone times” Peter gasped shocked and turned on. He put all the condoms back in the draw and put the lotion on his hands. 

 

“I said not to look...I'm a virgin , who can't get anyone what do you want from me?” Stiles mumbled into his arm that he had his chin leant on to be more comfortable. Peter leant down , his lips next to the boy's ear. 

 

“Your D.” He chuckled. Stiles looked more than obliged to let him have it but Peter waggled his finger. “Not till you are better, it's a reward” Stiles rolled his eyes at the man and clicked his fingers telling him to finished the massage so he could sleep and also not have Peter cock teasing him. 

 

Stiles gave a quiet groan, allowing himself to relax and go limp on the soft warmth of his mattress. Peter had his thumbs either side of his spine, and he pressed down just slightly as he brought his hands down in a smooth line. Focusing on massaging his muscles, working out the considerable knots. Tracing even lower he began massaging Stiles' very lower back, heels of his palms pressing against his backside in an overly pleasant fashion. Stiles gave a quiet moan, slightly surprised. Peter actually began to massage his backside, and Stiles fought the urge to spit at him how ridiculous that was. Peter started on his upper thighs, and Stiles went limp entirely, blissful at the sensations. Stiles felt drowsy, felt like he was on some cloud of pleasure. Peter took his hips in surprisingly strong hands and flipped him onto his back. Stiles blinked up at him sleepily as he grinned widely at him, looking smug and distinctly proud of himself.  


“And you didn’t want a massage.” He teased, drumming playful fingers over his upper thighs as he smiled brightly at him. Before Peter curled up around the younger boy who instantly searched for the radiating heat off of the man. 

 

“Love you” Stiles yawned his head resting on the man's chest as Peter caressed his cheek. He just nodded in return, smiling the brightest Stiles had seen him. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short and i am sorry but i am writing more as we speak , and sorry it took so long for so little i was trying to figure out where i wanted this to go.   
> i hope it is okay .

He could feel the ground going soft underneath his feet, the water draining into his clothes and listened to the sound of the rain hitting the leaves as he stood on his front lawn as it poured down with rain in the middle of the night. It was so peaceful and calming, but the sound of a door hitting a brick wall awoke him from his daydreaming.

 

“Stiles,you can't be outside in the rain. Your immune system is already killing you!” His father shouted at him dragging him into the house, stripping him out of his clothes much to the boy's protest leaving him in just soaking wet boxers and a big fluffy towel wrapped around him. His dad collapsed against him, hugging him too tightly. 

 

“It's just it is all too much , I don’t know what to do ,I can't handle it, I can't lose you Stiles.” And then they both broke down into tears choking out things about Claudia whilst Stiles tried to reassure his father that he wasn’t going anywhere.

 

 

Which is what shocked Peter ,who was upstairs in the boy's bedroom. That the boy could lie so perfectly to his father , reassuring him that he would live when the boy himself didn’t even believe that. The letter on his desk explained that it black and white. It read;

 

Things to do before I die: 

  1. Tell my dad and friends I love them several times a day. And Peter...I guess.

  2. Make sure Dad stays with Melissa . Go to Dad's wedding.

  3. Help Scott use Isaac as support.

  4. Find Peter someone to date who him will love dearly. Someone who understands him and is his anchor.

  5. Record birthday messages for Dad .

  6. Smoke and drink as much as I want .

  7. Stop lying .

  8. Lose my virginity. 

  9. Travel to at least one new place.

  10. Smile. And don't regret anything ,I won't regret anything when I’m dead. 




 

So this became Peter's knew goal, he wouldn’t let the boy die, whether it was for selfish reasons or the fact it was obvious the father would not be able to cope without him, Peter would help the boy complete this list even though he wasn’t going to die. He would make sure of that. 


	16. Chapter 16

 

“Stiles,” Peter asked to get the boy's attention as lay on his bed clutching his stomach feeling ill from chemo. When the boy turned on his side to face the older wolf, Peter was down on one knee with a ring in a box. Stiles' eyes widened and he scrambled to sit up. 

 

“What?! Peter I don’t ...I’m sorry I don’t feel the same way.” Stiles stuttered turning bright red and feeling so bad for Peter who looked like he could snap in two.

 

And then there was chuckling and Peter was on his back curled up laughing. 

 

“I'm sorry I couldn’t resist, no this is for your dad to give to Melissa” Stiles was even more befuddled than before. “I read your list, we are going to check it off,so I brought this for your dad, the first step” 

 

“By brought do you mean stole?” The boy was sceptical. Peter sighed and pulled out the receipt out of his pocket shoving it into Stiles' face. 

 

“Go give it to your father and help him plan the proposal, also explain to him that they are getting married this weekend, I’m setting it all up. It's a just in case thing. Also this is yours, use it wisely.” 

Peter threw a tape recorder at the boy before he pointed to a box on the table which was full of empty tapes. 

 

Stiles jaw dropped to the floor, was this for real? Was Peter really going to do this all for them? 

 

Stiles didn’t bother to get dressed as he felt so crappy physically, which was his own fault for going out in the rain, he slumped down the stairs with the ring to explain everything to his dad and maybe even plan a bachelor party. Peter leaving to go and set up the impossible. 

 

“I hate him a little less but I don’t know Stiles...” 

 

“Have a little faith , Dad.” Stiles grinned. “How bout a bachelor's party?” 

 

“No.” 

 

“But strippers-”

 

“No, your not even old enough to go to one.” 

 

“But pleaseee” Stiles begged with puppy dog eyes. 

 

“Nope. Now I am going to go and do something I was pressured into” 

 

“Oh boo you, you love her go and show her” 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding.Dancing. Planning trips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed very much writing this chapter.

“You know I’m not old enough to drink right?” Stiles chuckled as he downed the alcohol Peter had handed him. Peter sucked on the cigarette in his mouth , offering it to the boy as he puffed the smoke out of his mouth. The boy declined. 

 

“It's a wedding , shut up and drink your poison” Peter snorted tipping Stiles glass causing the boy to spill it down himself and choke a little as it dribble out of his mouth. They were sat on the stage where the band was playing watching his father and Melissa dance sweetly with each other. Scott was making Allison laugh as he danced like a prat. 

 

It was beautiful to see everyone smiling. 

 

Stiles sighed peacefully before he grasped Peter's tie and pulled him into a kiss, mumbling a thank you against his lips. 

 

Peter had sorted out everything. From the cake and decorations, to the venue and he even helped Tara get temporarily ordained so she could marry the two. The though that Peter did this all for him brought tears to his eyes. 

 

He had to stop teasing Peter with his lips when his father walked over with his new wife. 

 

“Thank you.” They both said, so sincere and so happy, you could see in both of their eyes they were confused at how someone who had messed both of them round so much could do something so caring for them. He even paid for the whole wedding,they didn’t even have a clue how much went towards the Beach wedding with a buffet, orchestra with a stage and open bar. He invited every one, even the photographer but that didn’t stop him from taking photos,mostly of Stiles smiling and crying tears of happiness. 

 

“Don't thank me yet...or better yet ever” Peter guffawed as he thrusted an envelope in front of the newly weds. 

 

Honeymoon. Two tickets to Italy, all exclusive holiday , open ended deal. The couple were speechless. How did he get these? They were near impossible. Honestly all Peter had to do was explain the situation to the company and they were more than happy to help.

 

“Holy fuck Peter!” Stiles exclaimed in shock. The newly weds mumbled many thank you's as thy shuffled away trying to wrap their heads around it. “How have you paid for all of this?” 

 

“Insurance mostly, and I do work...sometimes” Peter chuckled,not that it was a laughing matter. “Got you something too.” Giving Stiles a matching envelope. A flight ticket to the United Kingdom , Japan , Australia and Tortola , the inside of the envelope had written on it in pencil 

 

32 Days .  


UK → Paris → Germany → Italy → Russia → Japan → Australia → Tortola → Home.

 

Scott and Isaac are getting tickets as well. Bonding at all that crap. Also I set up a bank account for your trip, it has money in their for experiences and hotels. 

 

“Peter -you...I can't, I cant accept these,” Stiles felt his throat seize up, why was this man filling out his wish list? What was in it for him? “I mean first off I said one new place not eight!” 

 

“Oh but you are. Your new family are going to spend a week with you, you'll get the all clear from the doctors and then off you travel , four days in each place averagely. Whilst the newly weds spend two weeks in Italy at the right point so you can meet up. You'll meet lovely new people and the experience will make you stronger so you can fight this, if not True Alpha Scott will make sure you do.” 

 

Stiles could feel the bile burning his throat , he ran with grace dodging the mass of people dancing (flailing) to get to the bathroom, Peter in tow. He cradled the towel bowl as it flowed in a continuous motion. 

 

“Did I do something wrong? Are you okay?” 

 

The boy wiped his mouth with tissue he was handed before he answered. He had to avert his eyes from the man because whilst on his knee's Stiles eye level was Peter's crotch. 

 

“Medicine not you, although this offer does make me nauseated. How can you do this for me?” Peter just shrugged. SHRUGGED. Shrugging does not justify what he had done for them in just one day, three all round tickets were not cheap plus two all exclusive tickets. Nope. 

 

“I said I’d look after you.” This was more than looking after. “Now come on let's go and pick you up that waitress who wanted to ride your disco stick” He handed the boy a mint before he straightened up his suit for him. 

 

“No one wants to fuck me , I look like Voldemort.” Plus he was falling for Peter, perhaps he had already fell. 

 

“I'm sorry but Voldemort is hot! You look perfect Stiles now lets go.” 

 

 _May your tears come from laughing, you find friends worth having_  
As every year passes, they mean more than gold  
May you win and stay humble, smile more than grumble  
And know when you stumble, you're never alone  
  
Never alone, never alone  
I'll be in every beat of your heart when you face the unknown  
Wherever you fly this isn't goodbye  
My love will follow you, stay with you, baby, you're never alone  


 

Peter spun the boy to the song they walked on the dance floor whilst on the way to the young Waitress that was Stiles' age. The older wolf was about to guide the boy towards the young lady yet he was stopped by Stiles shaking his head. 

 

“I'm not going to sex up some random chick on the equal best day of my Dads life ” Peter chuckled at the boy before he left him with his friends that dragged him into a conga line. Peter began nursing a scotch. 

 

Stiles grinned at the man as the conga line passed the bar, he gripped his hand dragging him into the line. No one ever thought they would see Peter freaking Hale do the conga. 

 

“You are coming with us. No one can say otherwise, you included” Stiles whispered into the man's ear as he leant his head back onto his shoulder. 

 


	18. Chapter 18

“Dude , why is it always raining here?” Stiles said underneath the umbrella, he was freezing , well was until Peter joined him under the umbrella cuddling him and not letting go. His radiating heat was much appreciated. Scott and Isaac however were running around taking photo's and Scott was trying to set Isaac up with someone, even forcing him to do his best British accent. 

 

“I don’t know. Why is a huge clock so interesting? It's not like we don’t have clocks in America” Peter grumbled his chin resting on Stiles' shoulder, Stiles couldn’t stop laughing at the wolf. 

 

“I've been replacing the word clock , by taking away the letter L, so this is an interesting conversation. I said I’d stop lying.” Stiles giggled. 

 

“ Come on lets do a pub crawl, we have a theatre show to watch tomorrow.” Peter chuckled grabbed the boys hand, smirking when Scott and Isaac had to run to catch up with them. 

 

“See anyone you like ,Stiles? Peter questioned as he nursed a Scotch, whilst Stiles drank alcohol though a straw. Strange kid with an oral fixation. 

 

“Hmm?”Stiles mumbled. 

 

“ How bout the girl with the lovely curves and very big ass-ets? She seems nice.” 

 

“Not interested.” 

 

“The guy who keeps looking at your mouth with hunger?” 

 

Unless its you .“I'm not interested.”

 

“Is it cause they are British? because that's very racist ,Stiles.” Peter said in a sarcastic tone. 

 

“I'm not in the mood , Peter. If you want to be a wingman, Isaac needs someone.” Peter looked apologetic. 

 

“Do you want to get out of here?” 

 

“The first good thing you have said tonight.” Stiles sighed. 

 

….......

 

Stiles lay on the double bed in the hotel , spread , taking up the whole bed as Peter leant on the chest of draws staring at the boy worried. Did he do something wrong? Should he have not gave him alcohol? 

 

“Stiles? Are you feeling okay?” The boy just grumbled in return, how was he meant to tell a sociopath he had fallen in love with him? And he didn’t want anyone else. 


	19. Chapter 19

“The city of LOOOOOVE!” Scott shouted in Isaac's face. “Maybe you can get laid here unlike England.” Scott teased as Isaac stuck his tongue out at him before going to hit on a pair of girls.   
  
Peter was taking pictures of everything, the scenery, Stiles. Stiles hadn’t had a proper conversation with him the whole time they were in England. It was starting to eat him up on the inside. The boy hardly seemed to be enjoying the trip. 

 

“Stiles, are you angry at me? Have I done something wrong? More than usual.” Peter murmured as he leant on the banister next to the boy, they were in the middle of the Eiffel Tower.   
  
“No, you haven’t done anything wrong, not really. Just not feeling the city of love, dying and being a virgin sucks.” 

 

“Stiles you could get laid easily , and you aren’t dying, we have discussed this at length.” 

 

“Urgh , you just don’t get it. How do you have heightened senses and not get it?” That was the last thing he said before the boy stormed off. 

 

It took Stiles nine days, three countries and hid dad locking him in a hotel room with Peter in Italy for Stiles to blurt out why he was acting like a dick. 

 

"Look Peter, I'm sorry for being a dick... what you've done for my family, what you've done for me is fantastic. And I can't thank you enough. It's just...it's hard to feel this way." Peter just sat on the edge of the bed listening intently.  "I like you...alot...too much. Perhaps even love you. Its not my fault, acutally if it was anyones, its yours because of being so nice, thats not like you , thats not fair. I'm sorry. If you want to ignore me for forever i understand."  

  
He told Peter that he loved him. And the wolf didn’t reply... 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will attempt to write the next chapter longer tomorrow.

It made sense. Every time Peter tried to set him up with someone the boy got angry and left. He would ignore Peter and end up talking to Scott and Isaac, Peter put it down to him being an asshole. Peter not Stiles. 

 

He had spelt something that spelled like affection but with all of the chemo, medicine and Stiles' illness it was hard to distinguish it. 

 

He should probably answer the boy who was twiddling his fingers looking distraught and about ready to throw up. 

 

“I'm sorry-” Stiles interrupted. 

 

“Oh my god, why would my dad but me through this torture?” Stiles tried to head to the bathroom but Peter grabbed his arm, pulling him into a kiss. 

 

“IF your dad is okay with this, apparently he is otherwise he wouldn’t lock us in here together, then I am very happy to be with you Stiles. More than happy. Believe it or not , I stopped a plan I was devising to help you and I ended up falling for you too.” Stiles look confused. “I won't lose you now...you are my anchor.” 

 

“I don’t want to be like Gerard and use the supernatural to heal me. I can fight this.” 

 

“I know you can, because you can do anything you put your mind too. But I’m selfish, I will always be selfish, so no, if you get to the point where you only have one breath left, Scott is going to bite you. To give you a fighting chance” 

 

Stiles didn’t look happy but he didn’t disagree, instead he let Peter pull him into a hug. 

 

“I did this all for you. Everything. To make you happy.” Stiles pulled away just enough so he could kiss Peter, for the first time , he melted into it, not caring about anything else in the world. 

 

 

“John are you really eavesdropping on what your son is doing?” Melissa giggled slightly shocked. 

 

“They can date but they can't have sex, not till he is legal and not ill” John barked with a huff, before he smiled at Melissa and they made there way to go meet up with Scott and Isaac. 

 

Peter chuckled at the event that unfolded behind the door, Stiles looked at him like he had gone mad before Peter kissed him on the cheek and said. 

 

“Shall we go on an adventure?” 


End file.
